Future Husband
by yazura
Summary: Aku seorang hikkikomori. Aku lebih menyukai mengurung diri di kamar dibanding keluar dan bertemu orang-orang. Namun karena dia, aku jadi lebih suka suasana di luar rumah. Ini semua terjadi karena kejadian yang tak disengaja saat itu. /"Kau harus menjadi pembantuku di apartemen."/"APA?"/AU, OOC, dan sebagainya. RnR? First fic
1. TOILET

" _Hari ini aku hanya di kamar_ – _lagi. Tamat."_

Tulisku pada buku berukuran sedang berwarna hijau _tosca._ Aku melemparnya ke atas kasurku setelahnya. Lalu kembali berkutik pada komputer yang selalu setia menemaniku kapanpun. Dia seperti kekasihku.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by** **yazura**

 **AU, OOC, dll**

 **Maaf jika ada kesamaan tema, plot, dan sebagainya**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

 _ **Future Husband**_

.

* * *

Oh, hai, namaku Sakura dari keluarga Haruno. Apa yang barusan kalian baca itu memang benar. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya berkutik dengan komputerku di kamar. Yeah, singkatnya, aku adalah seorang _hikikomori_. Kau pernah mendengarnya? Kalau tidak salah sering dibicarakan di beberapa stasiun televisi. Tidak tahu juga, aku jarang menonton televisi. Kalau disederhanakan, _hikikomori_ adalah orang yang suka mengurung dirinya di rumah. Entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar malas keluar dari apartemen tercintaku ini. Jika kalian bertanya tentang sekolahku, kebetulan aku sedang menjalani hari liburku selama dua bulan ini. Dikarenakan adanya perenovasian gedung kampusku. Yep, karena kampus itu sudah lama dibangun, banyak bagian-bagian bangunan yang rapuh. Oh, _gembel_ sekali. Aku bersyukur karena kegiatan belajar-mengajar dihentikan sementara. Meskipun aku yakin dalam waktu dua bulan tidak akan cukup untuk memperbaiki gedung yang kusebut _gembel_ itu. Seharusnya mereka memberikan waktu lima tahun untuk libur. _Oke,_ ini berlebihan.

Aku mengetik beberapa kata pada layar komputerku. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari layar yang berisi tentang berbagai macam bentuk dan tulisan. Setelah mengetik, aku langsung mengirimnya ke ruang obrolan. Aku sedang berbincang-bincang bersama sahabatku Ino. Kadang pula aku tertawa disela-sela perbincangan secara tidak langsung kami. Ino mengajakku keluar besok. Melihat itu, aku langsung membalas pesannya dengan, _"Aku lebih suka berkencan dengan komputer yang kukasihi ini."_ Dan itu mengundang kekesalannya. Aku bertaruh, besok ia akan datang ke apartemenku dan langsung menggedor-gedor pintu dengan meneriakki namaku dari luar–aku tahu karena ia sering melakukan itu.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan kembali membawa segelas coklat hangat. Libur membuatku bebas dari pelajaran ilmu kesehatan yang kadang kala membuat otakku sangat tersetrum. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat menyukai jurusan kedokteran ini. Ayah dan ibuku berada di luar kota. Awalnya aku bersama mereka, namun karena aku merasa sudah cukup dewasa dan berpengetahuan, aku memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Setiap bulan mereka mengirim uang untuk kebutuhanku. Itupun jarang kugunakan, alhasil banyak uang sisa yang kusimpan di lemariku. Mengingat aku jarang keluar rumah. Sekalinya keluar, aku hanya kuliah dan belanja ke _supermarket_ –kecuali saat Ino mengajakku bermain ke _mall_ atau yang lain.

 _ **Drrrt drrrt**_

Getar ponselku membuatku sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Dengan cepat, aku menggeser simbol ponsel hijau yang tertera pada layar.

"Halo," ucapku.

"SAKURA, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU MENGABAIKAN GEDORANKU DARITADI!" teriak seseorang yang bersuara perempuan. Yang akhirnya kusadari kalau itu adalah si pirang Ino.

Aku reflek menjauhkan ponselku dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan. "Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara sekecilpun," ucapku lalu mematikan telepon dan membuka pintu.

Terlihat Ino dengan wajah kesal menahan emosi. Wajahnya memerah marah dan akhirnya memutih kembali setelah ia menarik napasnya. Ino masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa biruku. Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau keguguran?" tanyaku.

Ia memasang wajah kesal. "Keguguran bokongmu! Aku berusaha berteriak sekencang mungkin tadi. Lihat! Tanganku memerah karena terlalu keras menggedor!" ucapnya sembari menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang memerah di bagian pinggir.

Aku terkikik geli. "Maaf. Kau _online_ melalui ponsel?" dan mengambilkan air putih untuknya. Aku yakin tenggorokannya itu terasa seperti di bakar api neraka.

"Aku mengundurkan jadwal kencan kita, sayang." ucapnya menggodaku.

"Huh? Apanya?"

Ia menghela napas. "Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sekarang!" ucapnya dengan nada bersemangat.

"Memangnya aku sudah menyetujuinya?" Aku mengerutkan alisku sembari berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikan segelas air putih hangat lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Ia langsung meminumnya hingga habis. Dasar rakus. Lihat tetesan air yang menimpa celanamu, _pig._ "Ayolah, Sakura. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan dengan komputer bodohmu itu? Kau ingin terus-terusan menjadi orang yang mengurung diri hingga tua? Kau harus merasakan udara luar." ucapnya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Bukankah lebih baik begini daripada menghabiskan uang untuk berfoya-foya?"

Ino menghela napas kesal. "Ergh, Sakura. Kau tidak menghirup banyak oksigen di sini. Sedangkan kau harus membutuhkan lebih banyak pasokan udara. Ruanganmu ber _-AC_ , lalu tidak ada celah sama sekali di sini, itu berarti karbon dioksida yang kau hasilkan akan terus mengepungmu di sini. Tidak akan ada oksigen yang masuk. Aku tidak akan mengunjungi pemakamanmu jika kau mati karena kehabisan oksigen." Ino ikut menggunakan tangannya untuk berbicara.

"Ino, daripada har–"

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan kita akan mencarikanmu oksigen. Lebih tepatnya bersenang-senang!" Ia memotong ucapanku dan mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi– _lagi._ Dan aku pasrah dengan tingkahnya– _lagi._

* * *

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan terpaksa. Ino tampaknya sudah mematikan _AC_ dan sedang menyiapkan keperluan yang akan kupakai nanti. Aku berjalan ke kamar dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Ino. Hei, aku terlihat seperti bayi yang dilayani oleh ibunya. Atasanku kaus lengan pendek putih dengan gambar abstrak di tengahnya dan rok merah muda selutut. Oh, Tuhan, baju siapa ini? Aku tidak ingin Ino mengambilnya dari jemuran di kamar sebelahku– _lagi._ Terakhir kali ia mencuri bra merah untukku dengan alasan, " **tidak ada bra-mu yang imut** ". Oh, dasar babi guling.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu saat di jalan tadi," ucap Ino seperti bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan, "aku sudah mengambil uang sisamu di lemari. Banyak sekali, aku bahkan ragu kalau ini yang disebut dengan uang sisa." ucapnya.

Aku melotot ke arahnya. Hancur, hancur hatiku–maksudku hancur hidupku. "Aku akan membotakimu," ancamku.

Ia tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan bajunya? Aku sengaja memilih setelan sederhana karena kau pasti menolak memakai pakaian yang terlalu mencolok. Padahal warna rambutmu juga mencolok, _babe_." Ia menarikku untuk duduk di depan cermin, " _ups,_ tidak seperti itu, sayang." ucapnya saat melihat kausku. Ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam rok pendekku.

Selanjutnya, aku dipoles dengan bedak dan _lipgloss_ merah. Entah kenapa membuatku terlihat seperti hantu.

* * *

Ino membawaku ke tengah kota. Ia berusaha menghiburku dengan lelucon–yang tidak lucu–nya. Sekarang kami sedang duduk di kafe dekat _mall._ Ia memilih kafe _in_ _door_ untuk kami tempati. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Ino memesankan makanan untukku karena aku bingung ingin memilih yang mana. Ino memesankan _O-bento Teriyaki_ paket A untukku. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Karena aku baik hati, aku berusaha terlihat bersemangat di hadapannya.

"Sai!" teriak Ino.

Aku mendengarnya disela-sela kesibukanku dengan ponselku.

Ino melihatku kesal. "Sakura!"

Aku menoleh. "Hm? Apa?"

"Lihat itu!" Ia mendengus lalu menunjuk ke arah sesuatu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Terlihat pria berambut hitam lurus dengan kulit seputih kain katun kausku ini.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Hai, Sai" ucapku setelah mengetahui keberadaan Sai di sana.

Ino berlari menerjang Sai yang berada di dekat meja kafe. Aku mendengus lalu membiarkannya dimanja asmaranya. Tiba-tiba ada rasa menggelitik di bagian _bawah_ ku. Oh, aku ingin buang air kecil. Aku langsung berdiri dan izin ke toilet pada Ino. Ternyata kafe ini tidak memiliki toilet. Aku panik. _Air_ nya sudah ingin keluar. Seharusnya aku memakai _popok._ Aku kembali ke meja dan mengambil ponselku setelah bilang pada Ino bahwa aku ingin mencari toilet umum.

Aku berlari mencari-cari tempat bertuliskan 'Toilet'. Beruntung aku memakai sepatu _kets_ , jika aku memakai _heels,_ maka aku akan–

BRUK

–terjatuh.

Bokongku bertabrakan dengan _paving block_ trotoar dan itu terasa sangat nyeri. Aku berusaha bangun dan memaki orang yang menabrakku tadi.

"Hei, apa kau–" ucapanku terputus saat melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku tadi. Astaga, aku ditabrak–menabrak–malaikat berwajah tampan. Ia menatapku datar. Tampaknya ia tidak jatuh terduduk sepertiku. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, ia pasti kuat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat menabrakku. Benar-benar keren. Seketika _pipis_ ku masuk lagi.

"Pernah diajarkan untuk berjalan dengan baik?" tanyanya sinis.

Dan sekarang _pipis_ ini datang lagi.

Aku mengerutkan alisku sembari melipat kaki kiriku ke kanan. Berusaha mencegah _air_ ku untuk keluar. "Apa mak–sudmu?" nadaku tak kalah sinis dengannya. Namun aku terbata karena _pipis_ ini. Oh, akan kutarik semua pujianku tadi.

Ia menaikkan alis, menyadari keterbataanku. Tuhan, jangan buat dia berpikir bahwa aku ini orang yang gagap. "Minggir, _pink."_ usirnya. Apa tadi? _Pink_? Hey, rambutku itu salah satu dari keajaiban dunia!.

"Dasar pan–tat ay–am." Ugh, sulit sekali. Tadinya aku ingin memukulnya. Namun jika aku menjulurkan tanganku ke depan, otomatis lipatan kakiku ini akan terbuka dan aku akan mengompol. Oh, aku mulai merinding.

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapatkan toilet umum di sana. Dengan secepat kilat, aku berlari dan sengaja menyenggolnya kencang agar ia terjatuh. Dan benar saja, ia mulai tidak seimbang. Aku berlari sembari menengok ke belakang dan menyeringai seram dengan kilatan putih di ujung gigiku. Baru kali ini aku merasa bodoh. Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak mau keluar rumah.

Setelah itu, aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

* * *

Aku senang bisa mengeluarkan _dosa_ itu pada tubuhku. Hatiku tersenyum puas akan perjuanganku mengeluarkannya. Hahaha, ini benar-benar _absurd._ Dengan santai kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kafe yang kutahu namanya _J-Food_ atau apalah itu. Aku bersyukur karena _pipis_ itu tidak keluar di depan si pantat ayam sialan itu. Bisa-bisa ia akan menertawaiku sampai ke ujung galaksi ini. Terima kasih, toilet. Aku sudah melihat tulisan _J-Food_ dari sini. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai dan memuaskan rasa laparku yang meradang ini. Terima kasih pada Ino juga karena telah memesankan _teriyaki_ paket A yang pastinya enak–dan mahal.

Setelah lama berjalan, aku masuk ke dalam kafe dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru. Aku berlari ke arah Ino dan langsung duduk di depannya. Di sampingnya terdapat Sai yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku melihat hidangan yang terpampang jelas di depanku. Langsung saja kusantap.

"Sakura, perkenalkan, yang di sampingmu itu Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Sakura." ucap Ino. Hng? Aku tak sadar ada orang di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan, "HAH? SEDANG APA KAU, PANTAT AYAM?" aku berdiri karena kaget. Sumpitku kulempar ke sembarang tempat saking kagetnya. Ia menatapku menyeringai. Oh, biar aku merobek bibirmu.

"Kau yang sedang apa di sampingku?" balas pantat ayam sinis.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Ino. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal, ya. Kebetulan Sai ada, jadi aku akan bertemu dengan keluarganya hari ini. Maaf, ya, Sakura. Makananmu sudah kubayar. _Bye,_ sayang." ucap Ino lalu mencium pipiku dan pergi bersama si kulit mayat itu. Aku menganga tak percaya. Hei, aku bahkan belum mengenal si pantat ayam ini.

Kami berdua diselimuti keheningan. Aku menatapnya sinis, pun sebaliknya. Aku mengambil sumpit baru dan melanjutkan acara makanku. Pantat ayam yang kutahu bernama Sasuke itu tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menatapku. Aku menghela napas meratapi nasibku yang begitu buruk. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan makananku. "Aku ingin pulang," ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang menatapku.

Aku berhenti di depan kafe tadi sembari merogoh kantung yang ada di sisi kanan rokku. Aku melebarkan mataku. Panik tentu. Uangku berada di dalam tas Ino! Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa?. Aku mondar-mandir di depan kafe. Berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya pulang. Oh! Ponselnya. Dengan cepat aku menelepon Ino. Namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah suara operator. Aku berdecak kesal. Jarak dari sini ke apartemen sangat jauh. Karena sering mengurung diri di kamar, aku jadi tidak tahu jalan. Aku mulai takut. Sekelebat ide muncul di kepalaku, namun aku ragu ingin melakukannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menimbang-nimbang keputusanku. Demi kerinduanku pada komputer, aku rela.

Aku berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam kafe. Aku melihat pantat ayam Sasuke masih duduk di sana. Ia belum menghabiskan makanannya. Aku menghampirinya dengan pelan. Uh, aku benar-benar takut. Aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk mendekat. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku mulai bersuara. "A-Um-Pantat ayam," panggilku.

Ia menoleh menatapku datar. Aku tak berani melihat matanya. Seseorang, tolong aku. "B-Bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu untuk pulang?" ucapku.

Aku meliriknya, kuliihat ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Setelah semua ini?"

"U-Uangku ada di Ino, aku berjanji akan menggantikan uangmu!" ucapku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

Ia menyeringai. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Huh? Apa?" _Dag-dig-dug_ jantungku semakin kencang.

"Kau harus menjadi pembantuku di apartemen."

Aku mebelalakan mataku, "APA?" teriakku kaget. Ia menutup matanya menahan teriakanku.

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah."

Aku mulai dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Jika aku tidak menerima syaratnya, aku tidak akan bisa pulang. Jika aku menerimanya– HAAAAA! PANTAT AYAM SIALAN. AKU PASTI AKAN MEMILIKI SEDIKIT WAKTU UNTUK BERKENCAN DENGAN KOMPUTERKU!.

Ugh. Aku kesal. Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Aku menghela napas pasrah dan menjawab,

"Baiklah." setelah pertimbangan yang cukup lama. Oh, aku ingin mencolok matanya dengan sumpit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

* * *

Hai, bagaimana? Lanjut? Aku butuh _review_ dan saran kritik dari kalian untuk membuat _fic_ ini menjadi lebih baik.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih.

 ** _Don't forget to review :)_**

* * *

 _RnR_?


	2. MAID

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** © **yazura**

 **AU, OOC, dll**

 **Maaf jika ada kesamaan tema, plot, dan sebagainya**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

 _ **Future Husband**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk di sofa hitam yang berada di apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia memberikanku alamatnya setelah aku menyetujui persyaratannya dua hari kemarin. Dan hari ini aku baru dipersilahkan untuk menepatinya. Aku memandangi ruangan ini. Cukup luas untuk satu kamar apartemen. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak takjub dengan luasnya. Tapi yang menjadi beban pikiranku sekarang adalah betapa banyak waktu untuk bisa membersihkan semua ruangan ini. Tentu saja itu berpengaruh pada jam khususku untuk berkencan dengan komputerku. Bisa saja aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan baru ini dalam waktu satu jam. Tapi aku yakin pantat ayam sialan itu tidak akan membiarkanku pulang ke rumah begitu saja. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Aku menghela napas berat sembari memejamkan mataku. Benar-benar merepotkan. Rasanya aku ingin sekalian membakar apartemen mewah ini. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar langkah mendekat. Aku yakin itu Uchih _ayam_ Sasuke. Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya sinis. Ia mendengus melihatku.

Sasuke berhenti di hadapanku. "Kau boleh langsung bekerja. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk berkeliling dulu. Untuk peralatan bersih-bersih semua berada di lemari penyimpan," Ia menunjuk ke arah lemari di dekat dapur. "jangan memakai fasilitas di sini tanpa seizinku." Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya di saku celana. "Aku akan pergi ke kampus untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal."

Aku mendengarkan rinciannya. Mengikuti arah tangannya saat menunjuk-nunjuk barang yang dibicarakannya. Mengangguk pelan seraya mengingat-ingat, aku menatap mata hitamnya. Oh, menawannya. Khm, tidak, Sakura! Dia adalah raja dari planet ayam yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirimu! Kau tidak boleh terpesona dengan segala yang Sasuke miliki! Ingat itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar setelah bersiap-siap. "Pastikan semua ruangan sudah bersih ketika aku pulang nanti." ucapnya sebelum menekan kenop pintu dan membukanya lalu menutupnya kembali setelah keluar dengan santainya. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin melemparnya dengan sofa ini.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ini di sofa empuk yang tadinya ingin kulempar. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk sedikit beristirahat. Dua menit melakukan hal ini, aku langsung melepas jaket abu-abu yang sedari tadi kukenakan dan menggantungkannya di gantungan. Sambil menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku segera menyambar kain dan pewangi yang ada di lemari penyimpanan. Dengan cepat, aku mengelap semua barang-barang yang ada di apartemen ini. Aku sudah terbiasa bersih-bersih rumah saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Jadi, ini semua tidak terlalu sulit untukku.

Setelah semua barang yang ku lap sudah bersih, aku segera menyapu lantai satu per satu ruangan yang kupijak. Setelah itu langsung mengepelnya. Ruangan ini tampak berkilauan. "Khu, khu." Aku bergumam dengan nada sombong saat melihat hasil kerjaku ini. Keringat sudah memandikan tubuhku. Aku mengikat rambutku dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di bingkai wajahku. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang menungguku. Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku segera berjalan ke arah mesin cuci dan langsung memasukkan baju kotor Sasuke ke dalamnya. Setelah itu menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di atas mesin putih itu. Tak lupa kucuci semua piring kotor yang ada di wastafel dapur hingga bersih dan menimbulkan bunyi kesat saat jariku menyentuh dan membuat pola garis lurus. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke arah sofa panjang yang ada di dekat televisi. Kakiku ku taruh di bagian panjang sofa itu, kurentangkan tanganku ke samping kanan kiri tubuhku. Rasa lelah dengan setia menempel di tubuhku. Bersyukur _AC_ di ruangan ini hidup sehingga membuatku tidak merasakan hawa panas yang menyebalkan. Meskipun tidak bagus saat berkeringat lalu terkena _AC._ Tapi tak apalah. Aku menutup mataku untuk menghilangkan penat. Setelahnya, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"–Oi, bangun, jelek."

Suara berat masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya tertutup untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Objek pertama yang kulihat adalah mata hitam kelam yang sedang menatapku. "..ng?" Mataku menyipit. Setelah itu, mata hitam itu bergerak menjauh beriringan dengan wajah yang sangat kukenal. Ugh, ternyata dia.

Aku membangunkan tubuhku dan duduk di sofa yang tadi kutiduri. Tanganku mengucak mataku yang masih sedikit buram. Astaga, jadi aku ketiduran? Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandangiku datar. Mataku terbuka lebar setelahnya. "Cuciannya!" pekikku keras sembari menepuk jidatku dan langsung berlari ke arah mesin cuci dekat kamar mandi.

Aku membuka tutup mesin cuci dan langsung memindahkan semuanya ke dalam ember biru polos yang kosong dengan cepat. Kurasa aku tertidur terlalu lama sehingga melupakan cucian ini. Cucian yang malang. Maafkan aku, oh, cucian.

Aku menghela napas dan langsung mengangkat ember yang seketika menjadi berat sejak berpindahnya baju-baju itu lalu berjalan ke arah balkon apartemen. Kugantungkan semua baju itu di jemuran besi panjang sembari mengintip Sasuke yang sedang duduk di dalam. Beruntung ia tidak–belum–marah karena kelalaianku. Mengingat kata-katanya sebelum pergi tadi membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku masuk dan menaruh ember itu kembali lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Semuanya sudah kukerjakan. Aku ingin pulang. Dah." ucapku lalu berbalik untuk mengambil barang-barangku sebelum sebuah tangan menahanku untuk berjalan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan memasang ekpresi terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin makan." ucapnya datar.

Aku menarik tanganku kasar. "Kau merusak kulit indahku." sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganku yang tadi dipegangnya dengan gerakan seakan-akan membersihkan kuman yang menempel. "Beli saja di luar." ucapku sedikit sinis.

"Kau sudah lalai dalam pekerjaanmu dan sekarang kau ingin pulang tanpa memberi makan _majikan_ mu?" Sasuke melipat tangan di dadanya.

Aku meringis mendengar kata 'majikan' yang ia lontarkan. Aku menghela napas kesal. Ingin sekali meludahi wajahnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Aku menghentakkan kakiku kasar lalu melihatnya dengan tajam. "Baiklah," ucapku dengan menggertakkan gigi menahan marah dan langsung berjalan ke dapur dengan kaki yang masih dihentak-hentakkan.

"Heh," Pantat ayam menghela napas sembari bersuara.

* * *

Aku meletakkan semua masakanku ke meja makan. Lima menit aku memasak menggunakan bahan makanan yang begitu sedikit. Aku sedikit kesusahan karena itu. Dan lalu tiba-tiba aku memiliki ide untuk membagi bahan makanan itu menjadi banyak. Alhasil, meskipun sedikit, masakan ini terasa enak saat kujajal. Aku juga mengambilkannya nasi semangkuk. Baiklah, kami terlihat seperti suami istri sekarang.

Pantat ayam sedang duduk tegak sembari memperhatikkan makanan yang kubuat. Awas saja jika ia sampai berkata bahwa makananku itu sangat tidak enak, maka aku akan memotong kemaluannya hingga habis! Heh. Perutku sangat lapar setelah semua ini. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan bersiap menyantap masakanku. " _Itadakimasu_!" ucapku sembari menepuk kedua tanganku di depan wajah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut makan?" ucap Sasuke datar namun membuatku merasa seperti didorong ke jurang penuh jarum-jarum besar yang tajam.

Aku menatapnya sembari menyipitkan mata tak suka. " _Excuse me?_ " ucapku.

"Pulang sana."

Aku mengerutkan alisku kesal. "Eugh!" umpatku sembari memukul meja makan. Ia mendengus lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang berapi-api, bersiap menyemburkan apiku ke arahnya agar ia bisa dengan cepat gosong di tempat. _Oke,_ aku mulai gila. Dengan sabar, aku berdiri lalu menyambar tas dan jaketku. "Dasar Pantat Ayam bodoh, tak tahu diri, pelit, kejam, jahat, sombong, mesum, tak berperi kemanusiaan!" teriakku memakinya lalu berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan kesal.

"Hei, jelek." panggilannya membuatku berhenti dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?" ucapku dengan nada jengkel.

Ia tersenyum miring. "Masakanmu enak." ucapnya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

Aku sedikit melebarkan mata dan mulutku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Sedetik kemudian, jantung ini terasa seperti ingin dicabut. Aku menghela napas. Emosiku reda seketika. Tuhan, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah? Aku sedikit tersenyum. Meski hanya dua kata, tapi itu cukup membuatku merasa senang. "Terim–"

"Jangan senang dulu," potongnya lalu meneguk minumannya. "aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatmu betah menjadi pembantuku." lanjutnya datar.

Empat pola siku-siku terpampang jelas di keningku. Jika bisa, maka di sekelilingku sudah ada api sekarang. Dengan cepat, aku menggapai sepatu hitamnya yang ada di rak dekat pintu lalu langsung melemparkan sepatu itu ke arahnya.

BUK!

Misiku sukses.

Samar-samar aku mendengarnya _keselek_ masakanku itu. Rasakanlah penderitaanmu, ayam!

Aku membanting pintu dan kabur dari situ sebelum ia menggorengku. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke luar gedung apartemen itu. Aku masih berlari saat sudah berada di trotoar. Suara jendela terbuka di atas membuatku menoleh ke arah sana. Di situlah terdapat manusia ayam yang sedang memegang sepatu yang kulempar tadi dengan empat siku-siku berpola melihat ke arahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku dan langsung menambah kecepatan lariku.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Dan saat itulah aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 _Haro_! Maaf baru bisa _apdet_ sekarang^^")9 Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang begitu menjijikkan. Kalian pasti tahu rasa jijkku terhadapnya, hiks.

Abaikan pernyataan di atas.

Hm, bagaimana? Maaf ya, kalau kurang puas. Karena ini masih awal, jadi sedikit-sedikit dulu aja. Khukhu.

Maaf juga kalau _chapter_ kali ini pendek _banget._ Aku buru-buru soalnya^^")9 _Gamau_ _bikin readers_ menunggulama. _Ciye,_ menunggu:3

Untuk _chapter_ depan, akan kuusahakan untuk lebih memanjangkan cerita. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengalami rasa kecewa^^)o.

 _Yokaii_ , _segini aja_. Tunggu cerita selanjutnya, ya! Aku harap kalian suka. Jangan lupa untuk _review_ ^^

.

.

.

.

yazura

 _Thu, 6 August. 8:56PM_

* * *

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! I ALWAYS READ YOUR REVIEW!**_

 ** _SANKYUU!_**

* * *

 _RnR?_


	3. PLAYSTATION

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** © **yazura**

 **AU, OOC, dll**

 **Maaf jika ada kesamaan tema, plot, dan sebagainya**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

 _ **Future Husband**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _DIE_! _DIE_! _DIE_!" ucapku sedikit berteriak sembari menekan-nekan tombol bersimbol bulat yang ada di _stick playstation_ ku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena gemas dengan musuhku yang tak kunjung mati saat kutembak dalam permainan tembak-menembak yang kugemari ini. Ibu jari tangan kananku tak ada pegal-pegalnya saat menekan tombol bulat itu dengan cepat agar musuhku mati saat kutembak. Aku berteriak saat peluru musuh mengenai bahu karakter yang kupilih untuk melawan itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" teriakku keras saat melihat tulisan " _WIN"_ pada layar televisiku. Aku menyesap minuman kaleng yang kubeli saat pulang dari apartemen Sasuke kemarin. Aku sengaja membeli lima belas kaleng yang berbeda rasa untuk menemaniku di apartemenku. Aku menyeringai puas akan kerja keras serta pengorbanan jiwa ragaku untuk permainan yang menantangku sejak umurku masih sembilan tahun ini. Dengan cepat, aku menekan tombol silang pada _stick_ untuk memilih tulisan _"Yes"_ pada layar.

BRAK

Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras membuatku menoleh ke arah sana. Kulihat pantat ayam sedang memegang telepon genggam di telinganya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, datar, marah, dan membunuh. Tuhan, kenapa dia memiliki begitu banyak pandangan yang membuatku bingung. Pantat ayam melihat sekelilingku lalu disambut dengan kernyitan alis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Kini aku memang begitu berantakan. Rambutku sungguh seperti habis terkena gempa bumi, kaleng-kaleng minuman berceceran di sekitarku, dan celana pendek selutut dengan kaus biru yang masih kupakai dari bangun tidur tadi.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menaruh ponselnya di saku. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di sampingku. "Apa?" ucapku dengan nada keanehan. Ia menarik beberapa helai rambutku yang membuatku memekik keras karena kesakitan. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan menatap ke depan layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan banyak karakter untuk dipilih.

Ia menatapku dengan datar. "Kau mengabaikan ketukan pintuku hanya karena ini?" ucapnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Sejak kapan kau mengetuk?"

Ia mendengus. _Volume_ suara yang kugunakan memang sengaja kubesarkan. Jadi wajar saja jika aku sama sekali tak mendengar apapun kecuali suara dari permainanku ini. "Kau dari jurusan kesehatan namun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kesehatanmu," Sasuke mengambil _remote_ untuk mengecilkan _volume_ suara dari televisi. "sungguh bukan cerminan dari ilmu kesehatan." lanjutnya.

"Berisik! Untuk apa kau kemari?!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Kau terlambat bekerja, bodoh." jawab Sasuke. Ia maju ke depan untuk mengambil satu _stick_ lalu mencolokan kabelnya ke mesin _playstation_ ku dan menekan tombol _start_ pada _stick_ sehingga muncul tulisan " _2 Players"_ di layar. "Aku akan _battle_ denganmu." ucapnya.

Aku tertawa meremehkan. "Kau sedang menantang pemain ahli dalam _game_ ini, Tuan Uchiha," ucapku dengan nada sombong.

Ia menghiraukanku dan memilih karakter pria berambut hitam panjang dengan topeng di wajahnya. Aku juga memilih karakter. Kali ini aku memilih wanita yang memakai kimono hitam bergradasi merah-jingga dengan rambut hitam yang di sanggul. Aku menekan " _ready"_ yang disusul oleh Sasuke dan permainanpun dimulai.

Karakterku berlari ke medan perang. Para prajuritku melawan semua pasukan musuh yang mulai menyerang. Aku masuk ke dalam kerumunan prajurit musuh untuk mencari lawan yang sebenarnya. Aku menembak-nembak beberapa prajurit yang menghalangi jalanku. Setelah keluar dari kerumunan, karakterku berjalan ke tempat yang sepi. Di situlah aku menemukan karakter milik Sasuke yang sedang berdiam diri menunggu kedatanganku. Heh, dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot berjalan ke arahku untuk melawan.

BANG!

Aku menembaknya namun terhalang oleh baju besi miliknya. Aku berdecak kesal dan berlari mendekat. Ia langsung menembakku bertubi-tubi, membuat darah karakter milikku menjadi setengah. Aku berdecih dan melompat ke atas gedung untuk menjauh sembari menembakinya. Yeah, tembakanku mengenainya. Karakterku berlari menghindari karakter milik Sasuke yang sedang mengejarku. Oh, Tuhan, baru kali ini aku ketakutan setengah mati saat bermain _game_ ini. Aku mempercepat kecepatan lariku. Uh, aku terlihat seperti sedang dikejar sapi yang lepas. Sekarang _game_ ini terlihat seperti _game_ lari maraton.

"Sasuke! Jangan mengejarku, bodoh! Beri aku kesempatan untuk menyerang!" teriakku sembari menjambak rambutnya dengan tangan kiriku. Ia sedikit kesakitan dan kesempatan itu tak kusia-siakan untuk menyerang. Tembakanku tepat mengenai sasaran. Waktunya pembalasan. Aku menyerangnya bertubi-tubi seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Karenanya, ia tidak bisa menyerang. Namun sialnya, ia menekan _R2_ untuk perlindungan.

"Kau curang, jelek." ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku sedikit berteriak kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku.

Karakterku kularikan ke arah kerumunan prajurit. Di susul oleh Sasuke yang berlari di belakangku. Ia menyerangku saat berlari. Membuat darahku menjadi lebih sedikit. Karakter milikku terpojok ke arah tembok. Tamatlah sudah. "AAAAAAA!" teriakku ketakutan sekaligus gemas mencari jalan keluar. Karakter milik Sasuke sudah berjalan mendekat. Aku langsung menembakinya. Begitu juga dengannya. Ia begitu cepat. Bahkan kecepatanku kalah dengannya. Sasuke terlihat seperti permain pro sekarang. Ia dengan tangkas menembak dan berlindung. Aku menekan tombol segitiga untuk melakukan _Ultimate Power_ dan itu membuat darah karakter Sasuke berkurang. Namun yang membuatku takut sekarang adalah darah karakterku yang sangat tipis.

Sasuke menembakiku dengan _power_ yang dinaikan. Seketika aku tak bisa bernapas saat melihat tulisan " _LOSE"_ pada layar bagian atas. Sedangkan tulisan " _WIN_ " tertera pada layar bagian bawah. Mulutku setengah terbuka dengan mata yang melebar. "Tidak mungkin." ucapku pelan. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku.

"Bagaimana, Pemain Ahli?" sindirnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku tak suka.

"Cih," aku mengambil kaleng kosong yang ada di sebelahku dan langsung kulemparkan ke arahnya dengan tenaga yang _super_ kuat. " _BAKA_!" teriakku panjang.

Sial. Kenapa bisa begini?

* * *

Aku berjalan ke arah bagian sayuran di _supermarket_ bersama Sasuke. Setelah bermain dua puluh _ronde game_ –aku yang kalah _,_ Sasuke menyuruhku untuk berbelanja di _supermarket_ kota. Mendengar itu, aku langsung menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam. Di sinilah aku, dengan wajah malas memilah-milah sayuran yang menurutku bagus. Sasuke yang berada di sampingku memasukan kedua tangannya di saku sembari melihat tanganku yang seakan-akan sudah ahli dalam memilih bahan makanan yang berkualitas. Aku ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajahnya dengan kuku-ku yang sudah mulai memanjang. Namun aku masih ingin hidup.

Aku langsung memasukan sayuran yang kupilih ke dalam plastik dan menaruhnya di keranjang. Aku mendorong keranjang itu ke arah buah-buahan dan selanjutnya seperti itu lagi sampai akhirnya keranjang ini mulai terasa berat. Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kasir. Antriannya tidak cukup panjang dan itu membuatku sangat bersyukur. Saat giliranku, aku menaruh semua belanjaan kemeja kasir dan langsung memberikan uang yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke padaku. Setelah selesai, aku membawa tiga plastik belanjaan yang tentunya sangat berat mengingat banyaknya keperluan yang harus dibeli untuk kebutuhan hidup Sasuke.

Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda mengenai keberadaan Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat pantat ayam yang mencuat di antara kerumunan. Dengan wajah bingung dan tujuh puluh lima persen ketakutan, aku berkeliling untuk mencari Sasuke. Tuhan, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa pulang? Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku. Sudah beberapa menit aku berkeliling dengan barang belanjaan yang berat ini namun belum juga menemukan pantat ayam sialan yang dengan teganya meninggalkan seorang _Cinderella_ cantik ini di sebuah _supermarket_.

Aku menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah sini dengan wajah datar. Aku berlari ke arahnya, berniat untuk menamparnya karena dengan seenak jidat meninggalkanku seperti orang bodoh. Namun seorang gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya membuatku memelankan kecepatan lariku. Sasuke semakin dekat denganku sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di hadapanku.

"Shion, ini Sakura. Sakura ini Shion, kekasihku" ucap Sasuke pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Gadis bernama Shion itu menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tampaknya ia mengira aku telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Aku tersenyum simpul untuk membalasnya. Mengesampingkan keinginanku untuk membunuhnya. "Salam kenal," ucapku.

Shion hanya menatapku sinis. Membuatku ingin melemparinya dengan banyak tomat yang tadi Sasuke inginkan di plastik ini. Namun aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Aku menatapnya berapi-api. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hah?!" ucapku setengah teriak dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Aku menjemput Shion." jawab Sasuke yang membuatku jengkel.

Dia meninggalkanku hanya untuk menjemput seorang katak pirang ini? Sungguh bodoh. Aku hanya menghela napas dan memberikan semua plastik di tanganku padanya. "Aku ingin pulang." ucapku lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan dua pasangan buruk sifat itu. Entah kenapa suasana hatiku berubah menjadi muram saat melihat mereka berdua. Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi saja.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahku. Mungkin dia juga keanehan melihat sikapku yang aneh. Mungkin juga dia mencari-cari kemana perginya diriku yang begitu ceria dan menyebalkan. Aku menarik napas dan membalikan tubuhku. "Aku..ke–Um..ingin pulang." Aku merutuki diriku yang bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu yang terputus-putus itu.

Aku mencoba melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang keanehan, datar, senang dan–

–sedih?

Aku berusaha tidak menanyakan apapun tentang kenapa ia memasang ekspresi sedih dan berbalik lagi lalu berjalan. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin berhenti karena panggilannya di belakang. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Shion yang merengek untuk pulang. Aku sangat geli padanya yang begitu kekanakan. Aku menghela napas lagi untuk menengangkan pikiranku. Mencoba berpikir kalau Shion sedang pusing sehingga ia tidak ingin diganggu olehku dan berhasil. Aku berhasil mengasumsikannya seperti itu.

Aku menaiki bus yang pernah kunaiki sebelumnya untuk pulang saat sudah di luar gedung. Kepalaku ku senderkan pada jendela. Pandanganku terlihat kosong. Sebenarnya, aku ini kenapa?

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke kasur. Beruntung tadi masih ada uang sisa di kantung jaketku untuk membayar tarif bus. Aku menelusupkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal empuk milikku. Aku masih bingung dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Apa ini? Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

Hey, Sakura, berhentilah menjadi orang yang terlihat bodoh.

Aku menelentangkan tubuhku. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih dengan lampu di tengahnya. Kupejamkan mataku sampai akhirnya ada dering telepon masuk yang membuatku terpaksa mengangkatnya tanpa membuka mataku tentunya. Aku terlalu malas.

"Halo," ucapku dengan suara yang berat.

" _Kenapa kau pulang, jelek."_

Suara yang sangat kukenali di seberang sana membuatku membuka mataku dan langsung bangun terduduk di tempat tidurku. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu." ucapku tajam.

Ia–Sasuke terdengar mendengus. _"Kau cemburu dengan Shion?"_

"Aku ingin meludahimu sekarang." balasku.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Uh, suara tawamu sangat menghanyutkanku, Sasuke. _"Jika kau tidak cemburu, maka kau tidak akan seperti ini sekarang."_

"Che, cemburu? Apa itu?" ucapku berpura-pura tidak tahu–padaha aku baru tahu bahwa aku sedang mengalami kecemburuan itu.

" _Kau bahkan mengabaikan panggilanku tadi."_

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak mendengar siapapun memanggilku tadi," Aku menggunakan nada jengkel untuk ini.

Sasuke menghela napas. " _Jangan kekanakan, jelek. Cepat kemari dan kerjakan kewajibanmu dalam bekerja."_

 _Tut_

Dasar pantat ayam. Dia bahkan sudah menutup teleponnya sebelum aku ingin menolaknya. Aku melempar ponselku ke sembarang tempat dan berguling ke arah kiri tempat tidur dan tanpa sadar terjatuh kebawah. Menghasilkan suara gedebum yang cukup keras. Aku mengelus jidat kesayanganku ini sembari memasang wajah memelas. Berlari ke cermin, aku mendapati jidat ini sedikit memerah. Aku memasang wajah yang patut dikasihani.

Betapa sialnya nasibku hari ini.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan jidat lebarmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku ingin menggorok lehernya dengan gergaji mesin. Aku masuk ke dalam saat beberapa menit berada di pintu apartemen. Tak kudapati Shion di sini, dan itu membuatku sangat sangat menikmati hal ini. Aku membawa dua minuman untukku dan Sasuke. Yah, kupikir Sasuke cukup membuatku kasihan padanya karena ia begitu tak terurus. Ha ha.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota ini. Membuat rambutku sedikit basah dengan keperihan yang terasa di luka jatuhku dari tempat tidur. Aku sengaja membelikan kopi panas untuknya agar tidak merasa kedinginan. Mengingat apartemen ini begitu terbuka.

Aku melepas tas dan jaketku yang sedikit basah. Ku berikan satu minuman yang kubeli itu pada Sasuke. Membuatnya sedikit tersentuh–mungkin–akan hal yang kulakukan ini. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku duduk di sofa yang sering ku duduki saat berada di rumahnya. Handuk kecil yang tadi ku ambil dari gantungan sengaja ku taruh di kepala merah mudaku yang basah ini. Aku mengusap tanganku untuk membuatnya menjadi hangat. Sasuke tengah menikmati hangatnya minuman yang kubelikan untuknya tadi. Ia menatapku datar.

"Mau kubuatkan sup?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa suasananya menjadi kaku. Aku juga bingung ingin melakukan apa. Semuanya tampak rapi dan bersih, jadi mungkin aku hanya bisa membuatkannya makanan.

"Aa–" ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Di susul dengan anggukan darinya.

Aku langsung berjalan ke dapur dan memasak semua bahan yang tadi ku beli. Aku hanya membutuhkan seperempat dari semua bahan itu karena ini hanya sup kecil-kecilan. Aku memotong semua bahan dan memasukannya ke dalam panci yang sudah mendidih. Selanjutnya tinggal memasukan kaldu dan menunggu hingga matang.

* * *

Sasuke memakan sup buatanku dengan tenang. Ia tampak menikmati supku. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tangan kananku ku gunakan untuk menopang daguku, melihat Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan. Aku menepuk jidatku. Baru mengingat sesuatu yang tadi ku bawa. _Playstation_ ku.

Aku mengambilnya dalam tas dan mencolok kabel-kabel ke colokan yang ada di belakang televisi. Setelah semua kabel sudah kupastikan mencolok dengan benar, aku menekan tombol yang ada di belakang mesin _playstation_ ku dan menekan tombol _On._

"Pantat ayam, ayo bermain lagi! Akan kupastikan aku akan menang untuk kali ini!" teriakku bersemangat. Karakterku yang sebenarnya telah muncul lagi. Aku akan menggila kali ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahku setelah kudengar ada bunyi tabrakan dari mangkuk dan wastafel. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku dan mulai mengambil _stick_ nya. Aku menatapnya sebagai sainganku. Dengan cepat, ku tekan tulisan _start_ pada layar dan permainan pun dimulai.

Entah kenapa ini semua menjadi menyenangkan saat bersamamu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

Hng, aku tidak tahu ingin bicara apa=v=) Aku ingin kalian _review_ _fic_ ku. Itu saja'-'

Akhirnya aku bisa _apdet_ kilat, ya=v=) Nee hee hee *garuk tanah* Kalau begitu, semoga kalian suka.

Sampai jumpa!

.

.

.

.

yazura

 _Sun, 9 August. 12:49AM_

* * *

 _RnR?_


	4. FESTIVAL: YUKATA

"Oi, Jelek,"

Che.

Menyebalkan.

* * *

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** © **yazura**

 **Maaf jika ada kesamaan tema, plot dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Future Husband**_

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun,_ sore ini diadakan festival di lapangan dekat pusat kota."

Aku melirik Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah Shion dengan antusias. Mereka duduk berdua dengan mesra di sofa sedangkan aku menunggu air rebus ini mendidih.

"Hm? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

Shion mengangguk dengan senyum lebar nan manisnya yang–membuatku ingin menyiramnya dengan air yang sedang kurebus ini–terlihat menggemaskan–bagi Sasuke. "Ung!" ucapnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya–yang membuatku ingin menyiramnya juga–dan mencubit pipi Shion. Ewh, aku ingin membakarnya sekarang. "Mau ke sana?" tawarnya. DASAR CURANG! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL SEMANIS ITU PADAKU!

Tunggu.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada air rebus yang sedari tadi menjadi teman setiaku. Kumatikan api kompor milik Sasuke dan menuangkan air panas itu ke dalam tiga gelas yang sudah terisi dengan gula dan kantung teh. Kebetulan dispenser Sasuke sedang rusak, jadi aku harus memasak air untuk membuat minum. Samar-samar kudengar kedua manusia gila itu sedang bersenda gurau ria, membuatku kesal karena diabaikan. Uh, kapan aku bisa keluar dari belenggu neraka ini.

"Oi,"

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja memanggilku. "Apa?" jawabku.

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke festival," ucapnya. Aku memasang raut wajah datar untuk menutupi mekarnya bunga kebahagiaan dalam hatiku. Akhirnya aku dianggap juga. "untuk membawakan barang-barang belanjaan yang akan kami beli."

...

TCH, _BAKA_!

Bunga kebahagiaanku menutup kembali.

Sekarang aku ingin menyiram diriku sendiri dengan air rebus.

* * *

Berisik.

Di sini sangat berisik,

dan penuh dengan orang-orang.

FESTIVAL INI MEMBUATKU GILA! HEY, PARA MANUSIA! TAHUKAH KALIAN BAHWA AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG SANGAT ANTI DENGAN KERAMAIAN?! JAWAB AKU, MANUSIA!

Hah, tak ada gunanya juga mengeluh. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah menenteng kantung belanjaan yang berisi dengan barang-barang Shion. Sangat banyak hingga aku kesulitan untuk membawanya. Aku heran kenapa Sasuke sangat mencintai wanita yang sudah terlihat ketidak baikannya sampai seperti ini. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku akan melempar Shion ke gunung Fuji sedari saat pertama kali menjadi kekasih.

 _Okay,_ abaikan saja.

Khm, sekarang aku akan mendeskripsikan bagaimana bentuk dari festival ini. Pertama, ini adalah festival penyambutan musim dingin besok. Semua warga Tokyo antusias untuk merayakannya di lapangan kota. Mereka tetap mengenakan _yukata_ meskipun udara saat ini sudah mulai mendingin. Aku sendiri memilih untuk memakai jaket dan syal merah pemberian dari ibuku. Hey, hey, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai budaya negaraku sendiri, tapi _yukata_ milikku sudah sangat kecil karena aku sudah lama tidak menghadiri beberapa acara yang mengharuskanku untuk memakainya sejak saat umurku masih sembilan tahun. Membelinya pun percuma jika aku tidak akan pernah memakainya. Kedua, di sini sangat ramai dengan adanya banyak _stand_ yang mengitari lapangan sampai ke sepanjang danau dekat kota. Ditambah dengan beribu-ribu pengunjung yang berlalu lalang memutari lapangan ini. Sudah ketiga kalinya aku kehilangan jejak Sasuke dan Shion yang terus saja menempel. Lagi-lagi aku diabaikan. Che, seharusnya aku tidak usah ikut.

Aku berjalan menepi ke pinggiran danau. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit aku berkeliling hanya untuk mencari mereka berdua, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kutaruh beberapa–ratusan–kantung belanjaan di rerumputan di bawah kakiku. Di sini cukup sepi karena tidak dijadikan sebagai area festival, juga gelap dan sunyi. Berbeda dengan suasana ramai di belakangku yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu dan lampion.

Aku menghela napas lega karena sudah terpisah dari kerumunan. Dengan segera aku duduk di rumput untuk mengistirahatkan kaki dan ototku yang sudah mulai pegal-pegal. Sambil menyesap air minum botolan yang tadi kubeli, aku menatap air danau yang memantulkan pemandangan langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Sangat indah sampai-sampai membuat iris mataku ikut memantulkannya. Ada untungnya juga aku ikut ke festival. Aku jadi malas untuk mencari si pantat ayam. _Yosh_! Sudah kuputuskan untuk duduk lebih lama di sini. Aku yakin pantat ayam dan kekasihnya juga akan kelelahan sendiri dan mereka pasti akan mencariku. Hahaha!

"–kau cantik jika memakai _yukata_."

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbincang. Kulihat wajah si gadis nampak memerah dengan pujian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya tadi.

"B-Benarkah? _Arigat_ –"

CUP

 _BLUSH_

Pipiku ikut memerah saat melihat adegan–yang seharusnya tidak kulihat–drama romantis tersebut. Dengan muka terkejutku, aku membuang pandanganku ke kiri, berusaha untuk seolah-olah tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Ya, Tuhan, maafkan aku karena telah mengintip sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman. Bagaimana ini? Jika aku tetap di sini, aku akan ketahuan! Huaaa! Aku harus menjauh dari mereka!

Aku menggeret semua barang belanjaan Shion sambil berlari. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku memelankan langkahku dan membanting tubuhku masih di rerumputan pinggir danau. Belanjaan tadi sangat berat sampai-sampai membuat tanganku ikut-ikutan memegal. Che, kemana mereka itu, aku sudah tidak tahan, pasangan bodoh!

Kini aku tengah menatap langit sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"– _kau cantik jika memakai_ yukata. _"_

Batinku terus mengulang kata-kata tersebut.

Bagaimana penampilanku jika memakai _yukata_ , ya. Kurasa tidak akan cocok dengan karakterku yang menjorok ke laki-lakian. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, 'kan? Lagipula _yukata_ adalah pakaian adat bangsaku sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkannya lebih lama lagi. Semoga saja tidak buruk.

* * *

Aku melihat penampilanku di cermin yang berada di depanku. Baru saja kubeli _yukata_ merah dengan motif bunga sakura ini disalah satu _stand_ festival. Kurasa cukup bagus untuk kukenakan. Rambut merah mudaku kusanggul, dan dengan sengaja kusisakan lumayan banyak rambut untuk membingkai wajahku. Aku tidak ingin memakai _make-up_ apapun yang membuatku merasa _berat._ Untuk lebih mendalami, kugunakan _geta_ sebagai alas kakiku. Seperti bukan aku saja. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menggunakan pakaian ini? Membuatku bernostalgia.

Aku berjalan keluar _stand_ masih dengan menenteng barang-belanjaan milik Shion. Tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang menghampiriku, dan tentu saja aku ketakutan. Apa ini semua karena aku memakai _yukata_ ini?

"Dengan Haruno- _san,_ " ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Aku menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan, "Y-Ya? Ada apa?" ucapku sedikit tergagap.

Mereka mengambil semua barang belanjaan yang sedari tadi kutenteng. "Terima kasih telah membawakan barang milik Nona Shion." ucap orang yang berbicara padaku tadi dan seketika mereka langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang kebingungan di tempat.

Apa itu tadi? Jangan-jangan mereka mencuri barang-barang Shion! Che, gawat! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Sasuke. Merepotkan!

" _Terima kasih telah membawakan barang milik Nona Shion."_

Aku mengingat ucapan orang tadi, dan dengan cepat pikiranku menangkap bahwa mereka adalah orang-orangnya Shion. _Sou,_ jadi Shion memang orang kaya seperti dugaanku.

YAHOO!

Dengan begini aku tidak perlu berat-berat membawa barang-barang tadi! Terima kasih kembali, Orang-orang Hitam!

Fuh, sekarang dimana si pantat ayam itu?

Aku melangkahkah kakiku untuk mencari Sasuke sembari melihat-lihat _stand_ yang menjual makanan dan beberapa hal lain. Tidak buruk juga untuk berkeliling selagi aku menikmatinya. Namun pada akhirnya kakiku menjadi keram. Che.

Dengan cepat aku berlari kesusahan ke arah tempat duduk yang dengan tidak sengaja kutemukan. Kurasa di situ bagus untuk beristirahat sebentar. Kemana perginya pantat ayam itu?! Ini kali kedua dia meninggalkanku di tempat yang ramai. Maafkan aku, oh kaki kesayanganku.

"Jelek,"

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku dengan panggilan tadi, dan seperti dugaanku, itu adalah Sasuke. Akhirnya–dia menemukanku–aku menemukannya! "KEMANA SAJA KAU?!" aku berdiri dan menunjukkan jari telunjukku di depan hidungnya.

Sasuke menatapku dari atas hingga ke ujung kakiku. Meskipun samar, tapi aku melihat raut terkejut di wajahnya. Kulihat ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, membuatku kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" aku memiringkan kepalaku. Jangan-jangan dia ingin menertawai penampilanku?! Bodoh! Aku harus mengganti pakaianku!

Sasuke menarik napas, "Tidak," ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku. "ayo." dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu, bodoh!"

* * *

"Dimana, Shion?" tanyaku sembari berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada panggilan mendadak dari keluarganya." jawab Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk dengan mulut berbentuk 'O' dan kembali memfokuskan mataku ke depan.

Suasana festival masih ramai meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Baru kali ini aku keluar rumah semalam ini. Biasanya jika akhir musim gugur, aku hanya bermain _game_ dan setelah itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Terebih lagi, aku keluar malam dengan Sasuke. _Weird._

"Mau _takoyaki_?" tawar Sasuke sembari menatapku.

Aku menoleh. Sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke baru saja menawariku. "Um," aku menatap matanya dengan gugup. "boleh." lanjutku.

Kami menepi untuk membeli dua bungkus _takoyaki_ dengan bonus dua gelas _capucchino_ , setelah itu mencari tempat untuk memakan makanan kami. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menentukan tempat, sebelumnya aku kebingungan, tapi setelah mengingat-ingat, aku memilih tempat pinggir danau tadi.

Sesampainya di sana, aku dan Sasuke langsung duduk di rumput untuk menyantap _takoyaki_ yang dibelikan Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan mulut yang mengembung karena penuh dengan tiga buah _takoyaki_. "Hm?"

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihatku, "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya." ucapnya sembari melemparkan sapu tangan padaku. "Habiskan dulu," perintahnya. Aku langsung mengunyah ketiga _takoyaki_ tadi dan menelannya.

"Ada apa?" aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah melihat langit dengan tatapan tenangnya.

Ia mengambil jeda sejenak, "Kenapa kau memakai _yukata_?" tanyanya.

"Hm," aku menaruh telunjukku di bibirku sembari berpikir, "aku hanya ingin memakainya saja. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak memakainya." jawabku. "Memangnya kenapa? Oh! Yeah, aku tahu aku tidak cocok memakai ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya." aku bersiap bangun sebelum tangan Sasuke menahan lenganku.

Aku menatapnya. "Lepaskan. Itu menjijikan." ucapku penuh penekanan. Ia memutar matanya lalu melepaskan cengkeramannnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari mengelap-elap tanganku. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, yang ada hanyalah keheningan dengan suara jangkrik dan keramaian di belakang kami.

Lima menit keheningan berlangsung, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan untuk menghindari tatapanku, "hanya saja...kau terlihat...err–cantik dengan _yukata_ itu." lanjutannya.

Aku memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Mulutku terbuka sedikit dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku tersenyum sembari menatapnya. "Terima kasih, aku memang cantik, 'kan?" ucapku penuh percaya diri.

"Ergh." Sasuke mendengus lalu berbaring di rerumputan. Aku tertawa keras melihatnya dan kembali memakan _takoyaki_ -ku dengan senang.

Pertama kalinya orang yang sering bertengkar denganku memujiku. Seharusnya aku merekammya dengan ponselku tadi. Yeah, kuakui Sasuke sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Kurasa ia juga penuh kegengsian. Meskipun kadang menyebalkan, ia juga memiliki sisi baiknya. Ia melakukan kebaikan dengan caranya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke termasuk orang langka yang menggabungkan semua sifatnya menjadi satu.

"Ow."

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya aneh.

Aku menyengir, "Kakiku keseleo" ucapku. Ia menghela napas.

"Bodoh," ucapnya lalu berdiri dari posisinya, "pulang sendiri sana. Aku tidak ingin menggendongmu." ucapnya dingin lalu meninggalkanku sendirian dengan raut wajah tercengang.

"Che," aku mengambil batu kecil yang berada di sampingku, "KAU BARU SAJA MEMUJIKU DAN TIBA-TIBA SAJA–" dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Kena kau! "PANTAT AYAM BODOH!" teriakku keras.

Dengan ini kusimpulkan, sebagus-bagusnya musuhmu memujimu, maka dia tetaplah musuhmu. Begitu juga denganku dan Sasuke. Bodoh, bukan? Dia baru saja memujiku dan tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanku. Che, menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

Hola!

Akhirnya bisa _apdet_!

Maaf karena mengambil banyak waktu untuk _update._ Alasannya sama seperti kemarin, aku disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal seperti sekolah, les, tugas, ekskul dan lain-lain. _Hontou ni gomen "_

Hm, ya sudah, segini saja. **Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu yazu untuk _update._ Terima kasih untuk para _readers,_ pe _review,_ pem _follow,_ pem _favorite_ _fic ini_**!

 _Ketemu lagi di chapter_ depan! _Jaa ne_!

.

.

.

.

yazura

 _Wed, 9 Sept. 9:37PM_

* * *

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! I ALWAYS READ YOUR REVIEW!_**

 ** _SANKYUU!_**

* * *

 _RnR?_


End file.
